disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Disney Star Theater
This event ran during November 2018. Winter Belle, Winter Cinderella, Winter Aurora and Ralph were introduced during this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new event is going on! The event lasts until 11/29 11:59 PM PST! Complete all the missions to earn Pins and Skill Tickets! Complete the constellations of Disney Characters! There are 8 Cards plus a Bonus Card. The Cards will release according to the following schedule: *Cards 1 - 6: From 11/5, 12:00AM PST *Cards 7 - 8: From 11/12, 12:00AM PST Rules: *Tap on a star to challenge a mission! *A rainbow-colored star is a special mission! **Complete various missions! *Clear missions to view completed constellations! **View completed constellations on the back of the theatre! *Clearing all 8 Cards will unlock a Bonus Card to challenge! **Clear the Bonus Card to earn a Gold Pin! *Use one of the new Tsums to get a Character Bonus to help clear Missions! Character Bonus This month's new Tsum Tsum provide a Character Bonus for each mission type. However there are no Character Bonuses for rainbow star missions. Missions Card 1 Card 2 Card 3 Card 4 Card 5 Card 6 Card 7 Cards 7 - 8: From 11/12, 12:00AM (PST) Card 8 Bonus Card Gallery Event Images Disney Star Theater event coming soon!.png|Teaser Information Disney Star Theater Information.png|Event Information Disney Star Theater HtP.png|How to Play Disney Star Theater HtP updated.png|How to Play updated Disney Star Theater HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Disney Star Theater HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Disney Star Theater HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Disney Star Theater Start.png|Start Disney Star Theater Back of card.png|Empty sky Disney Star Theater Clear big Stars.png|Clear (big) stars mission Disney Star Theater Clear small Stars.png|Clear (small) stars mission Disney Star Theater Match Stars.png|Change stars to blue mission Card 1 Disney Star Theater Card 1.png Disney Star Theater Card 1a.png Disney Star Theater Card 1a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 1b.png Disney Star Theater Card 1b constellation.png Card 2 Disney Star Theater Card 2.png Disney Star Theater Card 2a.png Disney Star Theater Card 2a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 2b.png Disney Star Theater Card 2b constellation.png Card 3 Disney Star Theater Card 3.png Disney Star Theater Card 3a.png Disney Star Theater Card 3a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 3b.png Disney Star Theater Card 3b constellation.png Card 4 Disney Star Theater Card 4.png Disney Star Theater Card 4a.png Disney Star Theater Card 4a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 4b.png Disney Star Theater Card 4b constellation.png Card 5 Disney Star Theater Card 5.png Disney Star Theater Card 5a.png Disney Star Theater Card 5a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 5b.png Disney Star Theater Card 5c.png Disney Star Theater Card 5c constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 5b constellation.png Card 6 Disney Star Theater Card 6.png Disney Star Theater Card 6a.png Disney Star Theater Card 6b.png Disney Star Theater Card 6b constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 6a constellation.png Card 7 Disney Star Theater Card 7.png Disney Star Theater Card 7a.png Disney Star Theater Card 7b.png Disney Star Theater Card 7b constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 7c.png Disney Star Theater Card 7c constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 7a constellation.png Card 8 Disney Star Theater Card 8.png Disney Star Theater Card 8a.png Disney Star Theater Card 8a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Card 8b.png Disney Star Theater Card 8b constellation.png Bonus Card Disney Star Theater Bonus Card Start.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-a.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-a constellation.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-b.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-b constellation.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-c.png Disney Star Theater Bonus Card-c constellation.png Pins Disney Star Theater Card Clear pin GET!.png|Event Card Clear Disney Star Theater Bonus Card pin GET!.png|Bonus Card Clear Videos Introduced Tsums File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Winter Belle File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Winter Cinderella File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Winter Aurora File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Ralph Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event